


Harrenhal High School

by SexyLovecraft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLovecraft/pseuds/SexyLovecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stupid AU where the events of the Harrenhal Tourney happened on a High School.</p><p>Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark are high school sweethearts. Lyanna Stark (unfortunately) dates with the captain of the soccer team, Robert Baratheon. Ned Stark and Howland Reed are the nerds. Until, a game with the King's Landing High School soccer team changes everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the small first chapter.

 

A new school year started at Harrenhal High School. It will be Brandon Stark's senior year and he was kind of worried about soccer tournament and the collage and the future in general... Jeez, this year he was so stressed that he looked like Ned, Brandon's brother. Fortunately, his girlfriend, his beautiful flawless girlfriend (only two years younger) Catelyn Tully was the light of his life and, when he was with her, he didn't care about anything. Even she was more stressed and worried than him.

"Seven gods. I'm so scared with Teacher Aerys Targaryen.", said Catelyn, picking up in her English book, "I need to have better grade. Last year, I had a B- ! A B- , Brandon!"

Brandon smiled.

"Don't worry, Cat!", he kissed her cheek, "You're very smart. And it's only the begin of the school year. Gods, how will it be in the middle of the semester? I think you'll scrape your face with your long nails or some shit like that."

"By the seven, no!"

 

**X-X**

 

This was the first week of the new school year and Lyanna Stark wished to be the last.

At Monday, a blonde girl called Cersei Lannister (the leader of the cheerleaders) made her fall to the ground, in the middle of the cafeteria. At Wednesday, her best friend Howland Reed was bullied (again) by the Frey brothers and some dude called Matt Haigh. Fortunately, Lyanna is always ready to defend his friend.

But the worst thing happened at Friday. What asshole do such a shitty thing on a Friday? Well, Robert Baratheon, Ned's best friend and the captain of the soccer team did. In the middle of the cafeteria (with the whole population of Westeros on it), Robert Baratheon said that he loved her and he wanted to be her boyfriend. What the fuck?

"This was the worst week ever."

"People around the world die of starvation and just because a boy that you don't like asked you to be his girlfriend, you think that you're the most unlucky person in the world.", answered Howland, "What you think you are? Paris Hilton?"

Lyanna smiled.

"No... But now everyone on school looks at me. Robert is the most popular guy on High School and I'm just a geek. There's a lots of girls that want to have sex with him, but Robert... I think he's in love with me."

"But you don't love him.", Howland completed.

"Yeah."


	2. Sexy Saturdays a.k.a. Why Ashara Dayne is better adviser than Catelyn and Lysa Tully

Robert Baratheon was one of the most handsome man in Westeros. Lyanna was a lucky girls, isn't she? Well, she always knew that Rob had a crush on her, but he can have any girl he wants. Every girl on Harrenhal High School is in love with him. Expect Lyanna.

"You should say yes.", said Catelyn, Brandon's girlfriend and Lya's friend, "He adores you; you shouldn't put him in the friendzone."

"Cersei Lannister likes him, you know.", said Lysa, Cat's younger sister, "If you date with Robert, you'll piss her off."

"I have no problems with her.", lied Lyanna.

"You're a liar, Lya.", said Cat, "I know that Cersei bulls you since ever."

"Yeah.", said Lysa.

"Still... I don't want to date with Robert to piss Cersei off.", said Lyanna", "I don't love him. I kinda find him annoying. Yes, he's Ned's bestfriend and apparently everyone loves him, but he's just... a regular normal arrogant school athlete."

"I don't know, Lya.", said Lysa with a suggestive tone, "I saw enough teen movies to know that sometimes opposite people attract to themselves."

"You watch too much movies.", said Catelyn to her sister.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. Clearly, Catelyn and Lysa couldn't help Lyanna with her brainstorm.

 

**X-X**

 

**** ****

The summer sun had not yet abandoned the city and a milkshake still tasted good.

Elia Martell and Ashara Dayne went to Jonesy's to get a nice and cold milkshake, while Elia's boyfriend, Rhaegar Targaryen was training with his buddies. Next mouth, they will have a very important soccer game with their mortal rivals of Harrenhal High School. They will be playing on their field, so it's gonna to be tough.

"Sometimes, I think he's too busy for you.", said Ashara to her best friend, "He is occupied with other things..."

"Of course, he is.", said Elia, almost offended, "He has the soccer team, the studies, his problems with his brother..."

"And what about you? You should stand for yourself.", said Ashara, "You should be his number one priority."

"Of course, not! I'm not those girlfriends who need all the boyfriend's attention. I'm not a psycho..."

"Of course, El, but he's starting to ignore you. I can see that.", said Ashara, worried, "You are dating for... what, four years? I hate to say this, but... he... maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"He's...getting bored with you.", answered Ashara a little hesitant.

"What???"

"I'm sorry saying this but... guys get bored. I also get bored!"

"Yes, because you are a slut...", said Elia. They hit it, "Unless... oh no... you didn't say it!"

Ashara bit her lower lip.

"What was the last time... that you... and Rhae... did... the... thingy?"

Elia blinked.

"I'm not going to answered that."

"I mean... we're friends since kindergarden, I think I can ask that."

"No, you can!", said Elia, trying not to yell, "It's private, Ash."

"Well, we did some private things where we were younger.", stated Ashara.

Elia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Sincerely, I'm your best friend and I want to protect and alert you.", said Ashara, crossing her arms, "I think that Rhaegar is gonna to cheating you. I'm sorry, but... I'm warning you."

Elia sighed. "Ash is right. Rhae's always ignore me.", thought Elia.

"Maybe you're right." breathed Elia.

"Men are like that.", said Ashara, "It's not your fault."

"But...", Elia bit her lower lip, "But maybe there's something I can do for him. I mean... I'm the leader of the cheer. If we broke up, it's gonna to awkward and... I love him."

Ashara rolled her eyes.

"By the... El! He's like... your first boyfriend ever! He popped your cherry. Your first boyfriend is not your soul mate. You know Disney is wrong! You looked at Rhaegar and you thought 'I want to marry him and have his babies.', but in real life, that's not gonna happen. You're gonna find someone hotter or more smart or sexier or with a bigger penis. He's not your soul mate."

"I refuse to think in that way.", said Elia, crossing her arms, "I love Rhaegar and he loves me. I know you love me and care about me, but you're a slut. It's a fact and you see the mankind in a negative way. But I think Rhaegar is the perfect man for me and he's very busy right now. And I hope that you, Ash, respect my choice."

Ashara rubbed her eyes with her right hand and sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to respect you.", said Ashara, "I will be always with you. Me, my shoulder, Ben and Jerry."


End file.
